Frozen Yoghurt
by demondreaming
Summary: Essentially a missing scene from Freak The Freak Out. Cat and Jade get Tori frozen yoghurt. Fluff, just fluff, an afro of it. Cade.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is STILL not mine, and now I have no soul. For nothing. -_-**

**A/N: So yes, this is basically a missing scene from Freak The Freak Out.**

**And... I'm dedicating it to Hammerspace9, you asked for Cade fluff, here it is. And to amberpire, here's your description. And to k9gm3, for reading over some of it for me. Thanks, you guys... you guys ROCK.**

"What should we get them?"

"We have to get them something?"

Cat nodded, swinging her bag back and forth, smiling at Jade. Jade looked up from the CD she was studying, black nails tracing the edge of the rectangular plastic. They were in a music store, a little one, tucked away inside the mall. It was dark and dingy, faded posters of bands Cat hadn't heard of pinned on the black walls. It made Cat nervous, because the people who were in here were tall and angry-looking, sort of like Jade. Except Cat knew that Jade was nice.. some of the time, anyway, but she didn't know them. They had such angry faces. She stuck close by the brunette-haired girl's side, trying not to look at some of the CD's. Some of them had artwork that made Cat's stomach twist. There was usually blood and weapons on them, and people suffering. The speakers mounted in the corners of the store blasted a song that Cat couldn't understand the words of. It just sounded like they were screaming them. It made Cat feel edgy and uneasy, but if Jade liked it, then she'd put up with it. She tried to tear her mind away from her surroundings, perking up. "Yeah, we should get something for Tori and Trina."

Jade tossed the CD back in the pile, turning to face Cat. Cat smiled... she always liked when Jade paid attention to her, and when Jade moved, Cat could smell her perfume. It was nice... better than the smell in the store. It smelled weird, like smoke, but not like cigarettes... like her brother's room did sometimes. "And why would we do that?"

Cat giggled, bumping her hip against Jade's playfully. "Because they're our friends."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine. But you're paying." She took Cat's shoulders gently, spinning her around and propelling her out of the store. Jade was always so nice to her when they were alone. She was like a whole other Jade, and Cat thought it was a little like Jade's extensions (they were blue today). Jade put in the colour she needed to be that day, sometimes it was like now, and she was nice, or sometimes it was red and she was angry and mean to Cat. Cat wished Jade would get rid of those extensions. She liked the blue ones better.

"So what should we get them?" Jade asked, walking beside Cat, their arms brushing every now and again. Cat liked that, how Jade would let their arms touch, how she didn't mind Cat being so close. It made Cat brush her arm more, do it intentionally, just because Jade would let her. She also liked when Jade said 'we'. Cat wasn't a 'we' with anybody usually, but she liked being a 'we' with Jade. She liked that Jade thought of her as a 'we' with her.

"We could get them food?" Said Cat in a doubtful voice. She wasn't really sure... there were so many things they could get Tori and Trina. She wrung her hands over the braid of her bag strap, enjoying the feel of the bumps. It felt good on her palms, relaxed her.

"Hmm." Jade answered distractedly, veering over to a store window. Cat hesitated, unsure, moving awkwardly around the people that flowed in either direction between them. She grinned once she got by Jade's side, nudging her.

"Jade, listen!" The store was playing '_Give It Up_', a small smile flickering across Jade's face.

"It's our song." She said, raising an eyebrow and looking out of the corner of her eye at Cat.

Cat's stomach flip-flopped, a blush rising in her cheeks. She swept her hair forward nervously; she liked when Jade said things like that, like... like they were a couple. They made her heart beat faster, made a smile spread across her face. Jade made her flustered like that sometimes. "I-it's a shame we didn't win."

Jade nodded, turning her gaze back to the window, examining the mannequin within, her eyes tracing over the torn stockings it was clothed in. Cat looked too, picturing them on Jade. They'd look good... they were definitely very 'Jade', or at least Cat thought so. She sort of liked torn stockings on Jade... how she could catch little glimpses of Jade's skin here and there. Except sometimes she forgot they were torn on purpose and she asked why and Jade would sigh patiently. Or sometimes, not so patiently. "I know, but only because it was fixed."

Cat chewed her lip. "I think it's because that guy was her father." She nodded to herself, studying her reflection in the window. She was pretty sure that was why. She didn't see Jade's sidelong glance at her, an amused smile on her face. 

Jade turned away from the window. "So, food, huh? What about doughnuts?"

Cat turned, her eyes following Jade's outstretched hand, chunky gold ring gleaming. Cat toyed with her own ring, chewing her lip. "I don't know... won't that hurt Trina's mouth?"

Jade shrugged. "Probably." She smirked, crossing her arms. Cat liked Jade's top today... one side hung off her shoulder, exposing the pale, firm skin. Cat thought Jade had nice shoulders, like a swan... not that swans had shoulders really, but... they were graceful, and pale like a swan. But not black swans... although maybe... because Jade wore black a lot, so...

Cat twisted her mouth, looking around. "Ooo!" Cat bounced excitedly on her feet, pointing. "We could get them frozen yoghurt! And..." She fluttered her eyelashes at Jade, smiling hopefully, "Maybe we could get some too?"

Jade rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms. "Fine. Come on." She grabbed Cat's wrist gently, tugging her forward, Cat nearly tripping over her own Converses. Jade... Jade made Cat feel clumsy sometimes, made her feel so self-conscious. Jade's fingers around Cat's wrist, sleeve brushing the sensitive skin... it was almost like she was holding Cat's hand. It was how she felt when she sang with Jade. She'd had so much fun the other night, doing that duet with Jade, dancing with her. She'd liked being the close to Jade, singing to her, and having Jade sing to her, like... like Jade was flirting with her, dancing with her. Cat had been ecstatic... she still was, really. She didn't think she'd ever had that much fun. But they were banned now, and it made Cat upset to think about it. Jade pulled her into the yoghurt store, picking a table away from the other customers. The yoghurt store was so bright, it was like walking into sunshine, except it was whiter than sunshine, and Cat didn't feel warm... she felt cold from all the frozen yoghurt, but she supposed they had to keep it cool in here or it would just be yoghurt. She sat down on the round, fixed plastic seat at the table Jade had chosen, putting her arms gingerly on the cold speckled white surface. Cat was about to open her mouth, to tell Jade that it wasn't fair, sitting her bag on the table, when Jade beat her to it. "We can't let those girls get away with that."

Cat's breath whooshed out. "I know! It's not fair... but what can we do?"

Jade pursed her lip, fingers tugging at her opposite sleeve cuff. Her eyes flicked up to Cat. "Get frozen yoghurt, I'll think."

Cat nodded. Jade would come up with a plan. Jade always knew what to do. "Should I get Tori and Trina's as well?"

Jade froze, her eyes focussed. A smile stole across her face, and Cat looked at her confusedly, tugging a strand of her red velvet hair anxiously. She relaxed a little... Jade was wearing her thinking face, with her eyebrows all knitted together. Cat loved Jade's eyebrows, they were like little hands, signalling what Jade was feeling. Cat liked to watch them move, up, down, side to side, like little, dark, lovely caterpillars playing with each other, frolicking. She tore her eyes away from Jade. Right. Frozen yoghurt.

Cat stared with wide eyes at the huge selection. Which one should she get? She looked over her shoulder back at where Jade was sitting, but that was no help. Jade was staring into the distance, her caterpillars furrowed, hand tugging at her lip. Cat wanted to go over and smooth them out, take away the wrinkles in Jade's face as she concentrated. And touch Jade's piercing... Cat liked it... she thought it must have hurt to have that done. She didn't even like getting her ears done. She couldn't imagine having it done to her face. Cat touched one of her eyebrows sympathetically. "Next!" Cat shook her head, snapping out of her reverie and noticing the annoyed face of the cashier.

"Sorry." She apologised, chewing on her lip. She still didn't know what to get... "Um... one of that one and... one of that one." She pointed at a couple of the flavours, twisting her mouth. All frozen yoghurt was good, right? The cashier sighed, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Coming right up." Cat paid, picking a container up in each hand.

She walked triumphantly back to the table. "I got us some Fro-yo!" Cat giggled. She'd always had trouble ordering things, she was just so indecisive. She liked everything. It'd gotten her banned from places before. Cat was glad that Jade had trusted her to do it. Cat set the two containers on the table, sitting opposite Jade. "Hee, Fro-yo..."

"Don't call it that." Jade looked up, her eyebrows unknitting. She looked between the two frozen yoghurts. "What flavours are they?"

Cat blinked at Jade. "...Pink and white?" She smiled sheepishly.

Jade pursed her lips. "I'll take white." She reached over, dragging the cup over to her. She took a mouthful, licking the spoon. She smiled deviously at Cat. "I have a plan."

Cat bounced in her seat, taking the other frozen yoghurt. "What is it?"

Jade wagged her finger at Cat, the red velvet haired girl's eyes growing wide. "Uh uh, I'll tell you on the way to Tori's." She took another mouthful of the frozen yoghurt. "This is good, by the way."

"What flavour is it?"

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, raising a spoonful of the white yoghurt and staring at it. "I'm not sure." She held the spoon out to Cat. "Try some."

Cat felt herself blush. For some reason, the thought of using Jade's spoon... it'd been in her mouth. Cat took the spoon, taking a tiny lick of the yoghurt. Cat's eyes widened, and she took the whole mouthful. "Mmmm, it's _really_ good." Jade gingerly took her spoon back. Cat licked her lips, catching a small smear of the yoghurt. She swallowed hard as she saw the spoon rise to Jade's lips again. She'd had Jade's spoon in her mouth... but she couldn't help it, it tasted so good. They were friends, they could share spoons. So why did it make Cat feel so funny inside?

Cat bit her lip, taking a mouthful of her own. Strawberry. She was pleasantly surprised. She _was_ good at picking flavours. They were both good. She tried to focus. The plan. "A-are we gonna get to sing together again?"

Jade tapped the plastic spoon on the rim of her container... frowning. "Probably not... not there anyway."

Cat's eyebrows turned up. "Oh." She said softly.

A smile stole across Jade's face. "But we can sing in the car. Come on." She stood. "Let's get those frozen yoghurts."

A radiant smile spread across Cat's face, her heart beating hotly. Jade could make her feel so good sometimes. Even better than frozen yoghurt. Even better than anything, really. Cat grabbed her bag, standing, hiding her grin with another mouthful of the yoghurt. "Can I pick the song?" She said hopefully. Cat made sure her arm brushed Jade's as she moved beside her, dropping her hand by her side so that her fingers just tickled against Jade's. Jade glanced at Cat before glancing at her yoghurt. She couldn't eat it with only one hand, but then... Cat couldn't either. She'd have to move her hand.

Jade kept her hand there. "You can pick the song."

**A/N: Fluff! Look how floofy it is! Awe-dorable, really XD**

**So review, and tell me how hard you squee-d, or if I did a good jobs. Or "OMG Y U NO WRITE MOAR?"**

**Anything, really. XD**


End file.
